Bailey
by white angel falling
Summary: Bailey finds Alice in the woods. what happens when Alice invites her over? will Bailey find out there secret? will they find out hers?
1. Alice

As I walked though the forest I begin to hear singing and I followed the voice. The closer I was the clearer and divine the voice became and soon I found my self singing with them while searching for them.

The twilight hours, like birds, flew by

As lightly and as free,

Ten thousand stars were in the sky,

Ten thousand on the sea;

For every wave, with dimpled face,

That leaped upon the air,

Had caught a star in its embrace, and held it trembling there

The person singing started to become so clear It was unquestionable that I was about to see whom was singing.

That's when I stepped into a little clearing. The clearing had to have hundreds, if not thousands of wildflowers all in varieties of colors. It had to be the most beautiful things I have ever seen; thousands of colors spread across one place… amassing.

I was so distracted; that at first I didn't relies the sing had stopped, or the girl sitting about 6 feet up in a tree swinging her feet.

The girl was short and pixie-like. She had short spiky ink black hair. Her skin was pail white just a shade darker then the white dress she wore. **(pic on profile) **

At first I thought her to be a short 14 or 15 year old but by the way she held her self I assumed her to be more around my age; maybe even older

It frightened me when she stood and jumped. For a split second I thought she was going to die but she landed lightly on her feet.

She ran up to me at lighting speed, and extended her hand then said "Hello I am Alice Cullen."

"Bailey" I said and shook her hand, her hand was cold but so was everything else under my touch but it was even cooler then every thing else. I pushed this thought off to the side for now.

When we finished shaking hands she hugged me, I was taken back but hugged her back, for some reason it felt right to hug her, like she was my sister or something along those lines.

"Bailey do you wont to come and visit my family, I know they would _love_ to meet you!" she gave me a puppy dog face.

"But I barely know you Alice."

"So dose it matter? I have a car do you wont to come or not?" she said while rising an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not?" I stated shrugging "so wear's your car?"

"Through those trees." She said and pointed to her left.

"Lead the way." I said

She bounced her way to the end of the forest. It took about 5 minutes till we saw her car parked but the road. It was a yellow 911 Porsche turbo.

"Nice car Alice!" and it was there was not one scratch on this car not even with MY super sight it was flawless! Alice hopped in side and I sat in the passenger seat. She put the car in gear and spun the car then floored it.

"Um, Alice shouldn't you slow down you could get hurt?" I couldn't get hurt if I was in a car crash but I liked Alice and didn't wont her to get hurt.

She chuckled "I will be fine Bailey don't worry bout me"

"Okay, Alice, but if you crash and get hurt don't say I didn't tell you so!" I said to her smiling.

"Okay Bailey I won't get in car crash! YEAH WERE HERE!" Alice yelled. Then 9 beautiful people walked out of the huge Victorian styled house me and Alice were out of the car by the time they were all out of the house. A very lean but muscular blond haired man approached us but I wasn't scared because I knew these people were friends with Alice and I trusted her.

"JASPER" Alice yelled then ran up and jumped into a hug luckily he caught her. He chuckled had kissed her on the lips. I look away, I didn't want to intrude and a kiss was kind of personal. So I let my eyes wonder until they landed on the rest of her family.

She said that they were all adopted but they all had the same colored eyes except the younger one with the brown colored hair in Shirley temple curls and deep chocolate colored eyes and the big one standing by the younger girl that didn't look like any of them he was very tan but it was natural tan and had pitch black eyes with dark shaggy hair. He looked to be in the age range of 20 to 25. The girl had to be 16 MAYBE 17 but she had this look to her that she would know more than a 16 or 17 year old would.

The couple closet to her look like they could be her parents. The lady had the same hair and the same body built but the man and the lady's face shape made the younger girls shape. But the younger girl had nether eye color but for some strange reason I had a felling it came from the lady. I think these are the girl's parents! Oh well strange things happen.

The couple next to them was the extremely big guy with curly dark hair and the most beautiful lady I have seen she had long beautiful blond hair that flower to her waist and a body that looks air brushed, not that they all didn't have this it's just her is it the best.

The couple next to them was older but not to old in there late 20's early 30's was my guess. The lady had brunette hair and had a look to her that reminded me if a mother. And the man had a very kind look to him . . . it kind of reminded me of a doctor, maybe he was one.

But thing I noticed the most was they were all wearing wedding rings except the younger girl and the guy standing next to her, and they seamed to be dating by the look of it. Wow I was way too good at reading people for my own good! I glanced at Alice and Jasper I think they were almost finish, so I look over at the trees just in time to see a pair of big wolf eyes about 3 feet over my head I smiled nodded just slightly so the others would not notice and turned around like I saw nothing at all.

"Okay let's go inside before it starts to run. Then I will introduce you all." Alice said bouncing over to me grabbing my hand then bouncing into the house.

**So how did you like it please tell the truth! I don't know if I should continue so if I should please tell me even if it's for one person I will finish it! . . . I think lol jk**

**Ok please reviews if you won't if you don't then don't review! **

THANKS FOR READING I will post as soon as possible bye for now!


	2. Emmet and jasper's bets, Seth

The inside of the house was more beautiful then the outside. The whole south wall was made of glass and it look like they knocked down a lot of walls to get the entry way so big. The walls were all panted very light colors, mostly white. They ushered me in to there living room and all the furniture was white to URG I don't wont to mess up there furniture. The only bad thing about the house was the smell it was WAY to sweet. Well I won't mention that, I don't want to be rude.

Alice stood in the middle of the room while dragging me along.

"Okay everyone this is Bailey! I found her in the woods." I snorted and everyone looked at me.

"You make me sound like a lost puppy. Plus _I_ found _you_, but how ever you want to put it is fine with me." She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. I smiled.

"Anyways, this is my family." she started to list people. "Ja. . ." I cut her off.

"I know who jasper is you yelled it when we got here remember?" the big guy with curly hair started to laugh. "Am I funny?" I raised an eyebrow. And forced my self not to laugh. He stopped laughing.

"Urm uhhhhhh Nooooo I was NOT laughing"- I cut him off

"Yes you were"

"NO I was not"- I cut him off again

"Yes you were, you know you shouldn't lie about it." By now everyone in the room was in hysterics.

"Bu – bu – bu"

"Now, now . . . urmmm what's your name?"

"His names Emmett!" Alice said through giggles.

"TRATOR" Emmett yelled which made everyone laugh harder.

"Now, now Emmett there is no need to yell!" Alice fell to the ground laughing.

Then a giggle escaped my lips and I started to laugh to soon I hear Emmett's booming laugh join ours.

After we had all calmed down Alice tried again.

"Okay so now you know Emmett, jasper and me. That over there is"- I cut her off again.

"Oh oh can I try guessing who's who? PLEASE!"I asked while jumping up and down and hand my hands folded in front of me.

"Um okay go ahead you know there names?"

"Yes you told me there names in the car but refused to tell me what they looked like." She just smirked. OH I have an Idea.

"Emmett, jasper" I said there names slowly "do you like bets?" I smiled evilly

Both Emmett and jasper's head popped up.

"Yea we like bets what's it to you?" Emmett asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to bet you that I can name every name correctly and tell you if there 'together' or not. 20 bucks for each name I get right and 20 dollars for every pair I get right deal?" I extended my hand. "Oh yeah and its 20 from _each_ of you deal?" they talk very low but I heard them.

"I am going to do it there's now way she guess us all right!" I snorted inwardly_ right_!

"I don't know Emmett I think she might have a chance. But I will go for there's know way she can get us _all _. . . I hope."

"We'll do it" they said and each one shook my hand.

"The guy at the piano Is Edward the lady next to him is Bella there married." Both there hands popped up and there eyes widened as I went on actually everyone's eyes widened. "The younger girl next to them is there biological daughter Neisse next to Neisse is Jacob, Jacob and Neisse are dating. Rosalie is the blond over by the mirror, Emmett your married to her and the last two are Carlisle and Esme. And the obvious jasper and Alice. Now where's my money?" I held out my hand and opened and closed it.

There mouths were gaping all of them. "You know Emmett you should have lessoned to Jasper I am _extremely _observant." Emmett's head shot up, and that's when I realized my mistake, I was _not_ supposed to her him say that. Ops. So I changed the subject.

"So there's not any more of you is there?" a few people chuckled nervously.

"Well, actually," I raised my eyebrows I was not expecting that "I have lots of relatives on the reservation and they are here all of the time." Jacob said in a 'matter of fact' kind of way. Then he added "oh yea Seth's coming over today, I forgot to tell you guy's. And Leah two." But he said the last pert very low.

"We noticed Leah." Edward murmured under his breath. I wonder what he meant by that? But I can't slip up again. So I won't ask that question. . .

"Who's Leah and Seth?" I said while cocking my head.

"They are relatives." Jacob said "they will be here in about" he looked at the clock "three minutes, or at least that's what they said."

"So I get to meat them! Yea uha uha uha uha I am special, I am special" I said while doing the cabbage patch.

"Ed" Emmett said under his breath.

"HEY I heard that!"

"Well yea you were meant to here it!"

"I AM NOT SPEACIL ED… but you might be!" I added the last part to get on his nerves, it worked.

"I AM NOT!" Emmett yelled

"ARE TO"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES you are or else you wouldn't be arguing with me like a 5 year old!"

He stopped arguing but did pout. By now everyone was laughing at us again. I liked Emmett he is like a big brother I have never had.

I all of a sudden started to think of food. So I raised my hand and started to bounce up and down.

Edward laugh but keep a strait face. "Yes bailey?"

"I am HUNDRY! Can I see your kitchen? PLEASE!?"

"Yea if you want to… Jacob can show you the way."

"Okay! LETS GOOOO I AM HUNGRY! HURRY UP! GEES YOUR SO _SLOW_!" Rose started to crack up laughing when I said that and then she said "I like her can we keep her?" gees what's wrong with these people I am not a dog, well… I kind of am but they don't know that.

I was in the kitchen first and started to look through the refrigerator. YES they have STEAK! MUHAHAHA. I pulled out the steak it was pretty big but I could eat this and more if I felt like it. I started to cook it. It didn't take long sense I like it pink. Jacob stared at me then looked at the steak then back to me then to the steak again. He did this a few times then asked "So are you going to eat all that or can I have some?"

I looked at him then the steak then him again. Then I sighed might as well share. "Sure" I cut the steak in have then gave him a one piece on a plate.

We walked back in the room everyone else was in and started to eat. They stared. Then I noticed to new members in the room a boy and a girl I suppose there Seth and Leah. I had finished mine before Jacob so I took my plate to the sink washed it then went to introduce my self.

Seth walked up to me and said "I didn't think anyone could beet Jacob in eating but you did good job!" I smiled.

"Thank you, Seth I am Bailey" I held out my hand. He didn't look surprise I knew his name. When he touched my hand it was different it felt like static running through my hand and it wasn't cold or cool it felt like it was the same temp. he seamed just as surprised as I felt.

Then I thought of some thing. I let go of his hand I didn't wont to but he might think it was strange it I keep holding on so I crossed then over my chess. "Emmett Jasper where's my money?" they both sighted.

"I'll go get it." Said jasper. I laughed I enjoyed it here I might even stay.


	3. Seths POV

_Hi oh I am soooo sorry I haven't updated yet I have been having final exams but over the summer I will be able to up date faster, hopefully! Well this chapter will be in Seth's POV so it will be VERY short…… I think. Well if you like it please tell me if not then I will stick to Bailey's POV. _

__________________________________________________________________________

SETH"S POV

_COME ON LEAH. Jake's going to jump us if we are late again. _

_She snorted. Yeh right. Come on I will race you AND bet you. _

_Course you will. I replayed, you always do._

_HEY YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! I came to tell you we will be having a visitor so you both MUST be inside to day. How long do you think you will be?_

_Leah stopped her complaints to answer. I'll be there in about 7 minuets, maybe even sooner._

_What about you Seth? Jake asked._

_About 10 minutes we'll wait out side until you tell us when to inter, ok? I asked _

_Good Idea. _

_Well I got to, go hurry up you to. Jake phased back. _

_Let's hurry up I wont to met who ever it is._

_I agreed, Leah run all the way there and get a good look at our gust, I wont to know what she looks like. I said_

_She ran faster. _

_5 minutes later _

Leah got to the house just as the little yellow car pulled up in the drive way.

"Edward" he nodded slightly "is this the visitor?" he nodded again "okay thanks!"

I stopped the conversation because the passenger door just opened.

A very lean but muscular girl steeped out of the car, her chestnut hair feel to her waist and she wore a green tank top, blue jean shorts and flip flops. She was facing away from us so we couldn't see her face.

She seemed to study the Cullen's then she let her eyes roam. I gasped she had turned her face to were Leah could see it. I felt all the ties I had on this earth untie them self's and then a billion more retie them to her. She is now my sun and I her plant's or something like that. Everything that was my top priory is now moved down and this girl whom I don't even know her name IS my top priority.

She had a triangular face shape with gigantic vibrant purple eyes and right under her right eye was a little fickle and when she smiled she had dimple it was so cutie.

The strange thing was when she saw Leah she didn't freak out she smiled her dimpled smile and nodded just slightly then turned right around like she saw nothing at all… strange.

_I like her _Leah thought

_Well that's good cause I just imprinted on her_ I replayed

_Well I am glade you imprinted on her and not some one that would freak out when they see a giant werewolf in front of them. _She replayed with a smile on her lips

_Now hurry up so we can meet her!_ I ran faster then I ever ran before I probably could have bet Leah if we were racing. _Wow, now let's go faze Jake will wont us in a few minutes _

_Mm k _

_I relaxed and felt the world and air around me shake and then I was in my human form. I slipped on my shorts and ran to Leah. _

We here laughter from inside. Then herd what sounded like some one jumping up and down then Emmett said "yes Bailey" _oh so her names Bailey I like it, it a pretty name._

"I am HUNDRY! Can I see your kitchen? PLEASE!?" Bailey said

"Yea if you want to… Jacob can show you the way." Emmett replayed

"Okay! LETS GOOOO I AM HUNGRY! HURRY UP! GEES YOUR SO _SLOW_!" Rose started to crack up laughing when she said that and then she said "I like her can we keep her?"

This is our time to go inside. We walked up the stairs and Carlisle opened the door for us. "Hello Seth, hello Leah how are you?" He said politely.

"Hey Carlisle how are you" I asked

"Good and you"

"Very well thank you"

"hey" Leah murmured under her breath.

Edward walked up to us with Bella at his side. "So you imprinted on bailey?"

"Yes" I said Bella smiled

"well there are something's you need to know about her she is by her self although she hasn't told us this yet Alice saw it, she is very observant, she knows your name and – he stopped talking because they walked back in with to large pieces of steak. She was done in about 6 minutes then she ran to the kitchen washed her plate and then ran back in. when she spotted me and Leah she looked confused but shrugged it off.

I walked up to her and said "I didn't think anyone could beet Jacob in eating but you did good job!" she smiled

"Thank you, Seth I am Bailey" she said then extended her hand. I took it and felt a static feeling run through our hands but what surprised me was that her hands weren't cool like all other humans, then I noticed her smell, she didn't smell like a human. She smelt more like me or Leah, huh, strange I guess this is what Edward was going to tell me.

She let go of my hand and I eminently felt sad I wonted to hold her hand. But perked up when she looked like she didn't know what to do with her hand. So she crossed her arms and walked up to jasper and Emmett and said "Emmett Jasper where's my money?" they both sighted.

"I'll go get it." Jasper said. She laughed. I hope she stays.

Hi there SQUARL hi there lol (Yeh I saw UP in 3d it was awesome) hello, again so do you like it? Yeah I know its short but hopefully the more I write the longer they will get. I think I will write in Seth's POV I liked it and hope you do to! So please review. I will post as soon as I can witch will hopefully be soon well bye for now! SQUARL


End file.
